The present invention provides a fishing lure that can increase the success in hooking and catching fish. The glow stick is sealed off in the body of the lure such that no scent from the glow stick can leak to the outside and scare fish away. Further the lure has an inventive bottom glow pattern and an inventive transparent lip.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.